Adventures of a Trainer
by Flight of Spring
Summary: When Naga tried to take over the Silent Core he sent negative energy into all the realms. including all lands of Pokémon. Now a boy must with the help of the Battle brawlers save the Pokémon from Team Rocket and the Vexos. this will blow your mind of all one knows of Pokémon and Bakugan it has been turned on its head. all will never be the same again. Are you ready darlings?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of a Trainer

_"__Two worlds collide on the inside! You got to fight for what's right before it's gone"! – Part of Bakugan theme song!_

Prologue

A white dragon with a thirst for power is flying into the dark void filled with only two lights that shine in this world between worlds. He is a skeletal, split-nosed (with a seeming cleft lip and palate), wyvern kind of Dragoniod type bakugan. His quest for power drove him into the center of Vestroia, being a White One he has no power like his fellow bakugan. Who have, Pyrus, Subterra, Ventus, Darkus, Aquos, Haos no he and his sister had to be the White Ones the Ones Forgotten. Well that will change very soon. Two orbs glowed in this dark void between the attribute worlds. The Infinity Core and the Silent Core, the Yin and the Yang of Vestroia. The white bakugan named Naga went to the dark orb, he felt the Silent Core begin to send its Power into him and it felt good, great even. But then when he tried to pull back it was too much and the Silent Core pulled him inside causing a Tidal wave of Negative Energy to wash over the homeland of the Bakugan. The Six separate Attribute worlds of the Bakugan began to merge. Darkus space began to collide with Pyrus as Aquos merged with Ventus, Subterra with Haos; and the Bakugan began to fight each other as their world began to fall apart and the Negative Energy washed over them. One red-yellow Dragoniod was sent to earth as their energies changed into cards and fell to earth and other dimensions or other worlds. Like a place called Vestal.

The Pokemon Researchers in Johto found these cards and the creatures inside them. They realized the power they had discovered and where concerned so some hid the Bakugan but others discovered an away for Pokemon and Bakugan to train and battle with Trainers gym leaders side by side. But this was severely frowned upon by the Johto-Kalos President and he passed a law that Bakugan and Pokemon are not to be in battle together but that law was over turned by the courts. So people became divided on this some have Pokemon and Bakugan while others have Bakugan and no Pokemon or vice versa and some have no idea what these creatures are. That is how Bakugan came to worlds of earth, and Pokemon.

Chapter one what are you!

Zane looked out over the water of the lake as the sun began to set on his fifteen birthday and in two days he shall begin his adventure as a Pokémon Master. He wished Red had not raised the age of travel to sixteen after that incident with those ten year olds and Team Magma. Those poor children those mutated bodies. Burned those Pokemon to death but not before they tortured them just for fun. So Red upped the Travel level. But now Team Rocket is Raging war on Team Magma for that cruelty and those other teams are upset also. Bottom line is this is dark times in the land will peace and harmony be restored? Zane wondered as he gazes at the water Pokemon in the water. I wonder who I will pick. Now that we can more than one another new rule.

Zane smoothed his long purple hair, before moving away from the rail thinking. _I like the Poison type and Fairy plus Grass, Water, Fire, ice…. Zane thought,_ when a thump sounded on the deck of the Western Star "Ouch watch it fool! You stepped on me! What are you blind?" Zane looked down to see a yellow sphere with purple and white stripes that ran along its round shape, under his foot. He frown his bright red lips a contrast on his tan skin his dark green eyes wide with shock what type of Pokemon is this?

Reaching down he picked it up and looked at the odd talking ball like thing.

It unfurled itself in his hand to reviled its self to be a like a toy of a dragon in ball form. Zane gasped in shock and dropped it thankfully it landed on the flat railing of the ship. "Hey! That is so very rude young man! You dare drop the great Miss Haos Dragoniod Silverstream! I mean come on! Would you like it if I dropped _you?" _ The small head bobbed. The tiny feet tuck under its belly and chest and tail wiggly slowly as she tried to move, lashing its tail it unfurled its very small wings and tried to fly failed and stayed put with a frown her face.

Zane began to laugh at Silverstream indignant nature, "Wait a minute how will you drop me? You are barely the size of a Weedle."

Silverstream stared at him with narrowed blue eyes, _what is wrong with this human? I see the BakuMeter around his wrist! In a Haos color no less! Oh how exciting! But wait a sec does he even know what I am? Or is he wearing it like a watch? _"So umm where am I? And what is your name I just gave you mine don't be rude tell me yours," with a flap of her small wings she mange to float up to his face and look him on the eye.

Silverstream took note of this teen's look. Long Purple hair that reached to his back up in a ponytail, his bangs swept up in an arch over his left eye, his eyes forest green with a hint of gold in them. Skin: tan. Clothing: a black short sleeved shirt with bright purple stripes mixed with pale red. His skinny jeans are white with black stripes running the seam of them. : Shoes black. On his wrist a yellow-white watch that was more than a simple-tell-time-tool. Silverstream knew that but wondered why the boy did not.

"You're not bad looking," she smiled, showing her teeth. Zane took a step away from this odd creature still puzzled at this when a large male Goldduck surged out of the water with a battle cry, its eyes narrowed in hate, "Gooolduck" it cried with anger, it open its bill to use an attack when Zane's Mother came up on the deck and let out her Pokemon Raichu. The little mouse soared out of the pokeball and landed on the deck to confront the Goldduck when it sent an attack of Leaves at the humans and the mouse!

Silverstream yelped as the leaves surged past Zane and her. She curled up into her ball form and fell into the teen back pocket as he ducked behind some crates. _I don't like that Pokemon! Dumb idiot if I could go to my true form I could crush that humanoid-bird! If only that boy knew how to use his BakuMeter but for now I should hide can't do much in this form. Silly human; stupid Pokemon! I was having a nice chat too! _

Zane was shocked as the Goldduck advanced on his mother, "Mother, watch out it used Razor Leaf! How will we counter that? We only have our Raichu!" the Teen hollered to his mother from his hiding place, huffing his stray strand of hair from his right eyes he surged from his hiding spot and tried to tackle the Pokemon just as Raichu used Thundershock, electrocuting them both. Silverstream cried out as the electricity reached her and well she fainted.

Zane groaned and the Goldduck tried to use Protect but it was too late and he fainted.

Zane's mother rushed over to her son, her fear etched on her face, "Zane!" as she reached him the Goldduck reacted swiftly with Aqua Jet blasting the mother away from her son. Raichu charged with Volt Tackle at the Goldduck, sending it flying back into the water. "There took care of that one," "Zane?" Raichu placed a paw on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I used my lowest electric attack move." The mouse then turned from him and went over to his trainer, Misty. He looked at her kind face with its nice medium length but tossed orange hair, her eyes a cool blue when she is happy but beware of its ice when she is angry. Her skin pure as snow with fine flecks of tan in it.

"Trainer? I tried to awake your son," the mouse said. As Misty smiled at her Pokemon. "You did well my pet," she petted him on the head before getting up.

She reached her son just as Silverstream awoke!

"Oh boy that Pokemon packs a punch!" "Hey boy who won't tell me his name: Wake Up!" she rolled out of his pocket and started to fly up to the box to rest when she sees Misty. Her eyes widen as Misty reaches and picks her up.

"Hey wait! Don't grip me so hard!" Silverstream rocked and rolled in Misty's grip. "Easy, now Bakugan, I am a friend,"

She stopped her fighting.

"You are? You're not part of Team Rocket or Any of the other evil try of take over the world teams? Silverstream asked in amazement.

Misty smiled "No," "I am a friend to the bakugan as well as the Pokemon, I never told my son about your kind for years until I feel that he is ready to know your kind. I want him to be the greatest Pokemon master like his father, if he keeps you I have what you need to show your battle form. But my son must choose first, will he be both a Master and a Brawler or just a Master? You let him Decided. Now what is your name? Mine is Misty Ketchum,"

The Haos bakugan blinked her icy blue eyes, " my name is Haos Silverstream Dragoniod the only dragon with the Haos attribute." She said proudly before looking down at Zane as he began to stir, his eyes fluttering, then she looked back at Misty, "Yes it's his choice in all of this anyway," "Now wake him up! so he can pick me! Or umm whatever _he chooses!"_ she then blushed and rolled up tightly like a pill bug. Then uncurled her head and neck to peak at Zane and Misty.

Misty just laughs at the hyper bakugan, before bending down and placing a hand on her son to fully awake him.

"Mom, is the Goldduck gone? Where is Silverstream? I heard her scream." Zane sat up and he saw the Bakugan watching him.

"She is right here, do you want her? As your partner?" Misty asked her son as they walked into the cabin of the ship. Misty had swiped the bakugan off the box as they walked past.

*Two hours later*

"And so that is how the bakugan came to live alongside the Pokemon in Johto, Kalos, and Sinnoh and Unova, Kanto." "After that all the Regions of the Pokemon world came together under the name of United Regions. But some still despise the Bakugan. I like them and adore Pokemon trainers who use both, Pokemon and Bakugan. For both are intelligent creatures with minds and wills of their own. And when Villains like Team Rocket who try to enslaved the bakugan with the Pokemon to take over the world, well that is wrong. I have the Battle cards from Trainers whose bakugan have passed away, perhaps there is some Haos Ability cards you can have and unlimited gate cards. If you chose to be one of the few Trainers who is a Brawler as well. That is what a Bakugan call his/her battle partner."

Zane looked at his mother in awe after she told him that he could choose to be both a brawler and a Pokémon Master. Silverstream looked at him with joy and hope. Ever since they left Kanto all he wanted to be a Master like his father. But now he will be greater than his father. Perhaps he would take Silverstream!

"Okay mom," Zane said with a smile.

"Yay!" Silverstream cried as she did a somersault in the air before landing on Zane's shoulder and nuzzling him.

Zane felt proud, he was going to be both a brawler and a Master Trainer. As he looked out over the rail of the Kanto Ferry ship he saw the shore of Johto and knew his destiny was going to be fun. No matter who or what came his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I choose you! And You! Oh and You!

3 days later

Zane looked over at the tall building that Prof Oak worked in, Silverstream on his shoulder. "Wow what a tall place this is, Zane! Come on let go inside so I can meet our new team mates!" the Haos bakugan said with happiness. Zane reached up and grasped Silverstream, "Hey why…What are you doing?" she complained.

"I'm hiding you until I know if this Region like Bakugan, unless you would rather be destroyed be my guest, now we go in and please Silverstream be quiet for just a while as I choose my Pokemon. Can you do that?" Silverstream rolled up in his palm and he placed her in his jeans pocket.

"Yes, Silverstream can," came the muffled reply as the cool air rushed past him as he entered the Pokemon Laboratory. Once inside an attended came and took him to the back.

On a table there sat eighteen pokeballs,

Zane was excited as he knew exactly the fire starter for him. But before he could reach that Pokeball his father came inside.

"Zane! I've just heard from your mother, is out of town today to I will help you with your three starter choices. One of water one of fire and grass."

Zane looked at Ash, and at his Pikachu both looked old. Grey in the fur of his electric charged body, his father had grey in the roots of his hair and face worn and tired. But also happy that his son is going to start his journey.

With a smile Zane reached for the first Pokeball, "I choose Fennekin for my fire type."

Ash smiled and took the Pokeball and gave it to his son who opened the ball and let out the small fire fox.

The pokedex said. Female lv 5 moves: Ember Tackle growl and scratch.

"I shall call her Coco," the little Fox leaped over to the boy and he reached down and petted her gently. Her fur was warm but not burning hot to the touch.

"Thank you for picking me, Zane!" Coco said sweetly as she rubbed her head against his ankle.

The next Pokemon Zane picked was Chickorita also a female. He named her Stormblade.

Her moves are RazerLeaf and growl along with sleep powder and tackle. She is also level five. The baby dinosaur looking creature nuzzled Zane as he moved off to pick his last starter.

The penguin is called Scamper and he is a male. Moves: Growl Steelwing and surf, Ice-Beam.

Zane smiled at his three Pokemon. Coco, Stormblade and Scamper. All different in their own way but useful together. He felt Silverstream rolling about in his pocket and he reach his hand inside to calm the Bakugan down. She nipped at his fingers. With a cry he jerked his hand from his pocket, this did not go unseen by his father.

"What was that Zane?" a frown on his face. Fear shot into him as he saw the hard look his father gave him. Electricity flashed in Pikachu's red cheeks as he gathered for an attack if needed.

"Whoa, why are you so hostile?" cried Silverstream as she emerged from Zane's pocket and rested on his shoulder. She lashed her currently small tail before she looked at Zane with a draconic smile. "Shall we battle?" she asked swiftly.

It would be fun to battle his father but his Pokemon are not ready to fight his father's awesome team.

He plucked his bakugan from his shoulder, then he looked at Cocoflame, then at Stormblade, Scamper. They looked eager for a battle and of course Silverstream was ready.

"With Pokemon or Bakugan?" he asked with a smirk. The Haos bakugan shook with joy.

"A Pokemon battle first to faint wins. For now," Ash smiled crookedly, let's go outside."

Once outside they took sides on a small battlefield. Zane looked at Stormblade and Coco, Scamper. I will choose Scamper for the first round.

"I send out Scamper the Pipalup." The little blue penguin waddled to stand in front of Zane. Standing tall the chick puffed out its chest with pride to fight in its first fight.

Ash sent out a Weedle at lv 8 knowing string shot, poison sting and harden and silver wind.

"Okay son, your move," Ash sat back on his heels to observe.

Zane looked at the Bug type that was higher in lv than his Scamper but Zane smiled.

"Scamper use Ice-Beam!"

Scamper opened his beak and charged a shot of pure ice. It flew out his beak and went right at the Weedle who tried to dodge it but got its belly covered in ice. The bug curled into a ball as the ice traveled over its body freezing it the Weedle is unable to do battle. "First win goes to Zane" Ash called to his son as he returned the frozen bug to its Pokeball.

Zane looks at his Pokemon then at Silverstream who is sending small O rings of yellow energy out of boredom. He smiled. What if after these battles he sends out Silverstream against his father's Pikachu? Recalling Scamper Zane had Stormblade standing beside him ready for battle.

With a frown Ash sent out Charzard to his son shock, so Zane sent back Scamper.

"Two against one? That's fine, this will teach you to have a bakugan which I despise," with a smirk he sent Char into the air. "Now how will you counter?"

Zane knew Charzard is a flying fire type.

"Stormblade, Posen powder! Scamper Surf!"

Stormblade spewed a cloud of purple into the air and the wind carried it to the monster flying and it missed. "I'm sorry" Stormblade said as she tried again but then as the Charzard dove down it went into the cloud of purple. "Now Stormblade Razerleaf!" tiny leaves went swiftly from her top leaf on her head then stabbed into the Charzard eyes. In anger the dragon looking Pokemon sent a blast of fire at the grass type but Coco leaped in to the flames, and sent an attack of her own just as scamper's surf reached the downed dragon. The poison and scratched eyes plus drowning in water was too much for the dragon. Its eyes rolled up and it fell to the ground unable to fight. This angered Ash, he recalled his fallen Pokemon, "This is not over," "I hope you do well on your trip to unseat me from my title as Champion that was not my strongest pokes at all. So you did well, my son. For now. Take your team and your only bakugan and go begin your adventure!"

Zane smiled, "That was a good battle, father! I would like to battle you again one day," he then proceeded to hug his father. Pikachu shocked them both. Silverstream screamed. "No not again! Dumb Pokemon! Just wait until I can battle you! You will pay for shocking the mighty Silverstream last of the Haos dragoniods!" she then fainted.

Soon Zane will begin his adventure to be the best trainer the world or his father has ever seen!


	3. Chapter 3 into the unkown

Chapter 3 into the Unknown!

The teen and his motely crue of Pokemon plus one bakugan made their way out of town after getting healing items and max repels. Scamper being of a lazy nature wanted to travel inside his pokeball. Silverstream had given the poor Pokemon a piece of her mind on how un-warrior like that was. But Zane shushed his Bakugan. Saying it was Scamper's choice but Silverstream just flew up to Zane's shoulder and ignored the water type.

Coco ran ahead of Zane as they walked to the nearest town. Stirring up the wild Pokemon as they went. But they did not battle as Zane had sprayed the Max Repel before they left town.

Silverstream scanned the air for other bakugan but all she saw was Pokemon. With a sigh she flew back and landed on Zane's shoulder.

A few more miles and they reached the first town. A small town named Cherrygrove, an old man waited at the end of the path, he spotted Zane. "Say young man! Come here!" Zane turns to him and Silverstream flies from his shoulder, she zooms over to him then buzzed back Zane, with a smug voice she said, "He has a Bakugan!" Zane the snatches, his Bakugan, "Quiet!" he then proceeds to stuff her in his pocket.

"Welcome to Cherrygrove town!" the old man said cheerfully.

"Thank you, sir," Zane said swiftly as he moved off deeper into the tiny town. After leaving or trying to leave the old man Zane went inside a Pokemon healing place. Zane healed his Pokemon and went to the door were he bumped into the same man.

"Sorry sir," Zane said with respect. The man frowned but turned from him without saying a word, then he turns swiftly and speaks to Zane.

"I challenge you to a Battle! Follow me," he then runs out from the Pokemon Hospital

"Go, go! GO! COME ON LETS BATTLE!" cried Silverstream with lustful joy! She flew out of Zane's pocket at her own bidding. Zane shook his head at the eagerness of his Bakugan.

With Silverstream in the lead he followed the fast old man.

He reached the end of Cherrygrove next to the sea, he saw the old man. "I think a need a name for this guy, I can't keep calling him old man," Zane said to Coco, the fire fox, bobbed her head, "I think we should call him Walter," Zane narrow his eyes at the sight of "Walter" running in place. In four strides Zane reached the man.

"Do you have two bakugan?" "Walter" asked swiftly. Silverstream looked at Zane and in a hushed voice said "Is he always in motion?" she waggled her scales above her blue eyes making, Zane laugh. Zane wonder if they were to do a Pokemon or a Bakugan battle or both Bakugan vs Pokemon?

"First thing my name is Walter," he said with a smile.

"Now are we ready to battle? You win, you get these Running shoes! I'm too old to be running but they make you run when you wear them,"

Zane smiled, and grabbed Silverstream from the air, "Lets Brawl!"

"Yay! I get to crush some poor bakugan or Pokemon!" cried Silverstream with happiness.

"Select your Bakugan or Pokemon for this battle," Walter said as he pulled a blue sphere and a card in the other hand. He also brought out a Starly.

Silverstream leaped from Zane's grip "Pipalup and me! Or mostly me! I want to battle! Please pick me!" Silverstream gasped for air after her speech.

"I choose you Silverstream!" Zane cried as he pull out a card.

Throwing down the card they cried.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl!" And Walter threw down his sphere and it transformed into mighty beast.

The time slowed as the different colors of the Bakugan attributes floated in the air as the power created a wormhole in time.


	4. Chapter 4 a very short Bakugan battle

**_A/N Hello my Darlings home you all are well. sorry for what may be the lamest bakugan battle scene. first time writing one. fun to watch hard to write. anyway enjoy._ **

Chapter 4 one short bakugan battle.

Walter's Bakugan is an Aquos Siege with 550g's it stands ready for battle. Its cape raised in its wind generated by its power.

"Now your turn," Walter said.

Zane was in shock over the tall Knight in shining armor. Its eyes flashed yellow as it awaited its opponent. "Are you ready Silverstream?" Zane asked as he got an Ability card ready.

The Bakugan gave him a nod. "I'm Ready Master,"

Zane picked her out of the air and threw her onto the card where she transformed into her true form.

Standing on two legs with a six pronged tail, spikes running down her back and onto her tail. They are purple against her white scales, her neck is long with two horns on her head and two smaller ones on the edge of her throat like a frill, protecting her underside of neck. Her eyes a frozen blue=white. Her wings are folded neatly by her side. They are pale yellow. She opened her mouth and roared. It was like a jet screaming overhead before it faded to a whine. She makes a fist with her claws, they are purple in color.

Silverstream looked back at Zane, the very tip of her tail twitching. 550G's

"Well?" She said in her smug tone.

Walter smiled and started to activate an ability card.

"Wait! What are the rules for this battle?" Zane cried

"I win three of your gate card you lose, easy enough rules for you? Now Ability Activate: Abyss Ruler!"

The card Glowed, a female robotic voice sounded in the battle

_Siege with 550G's goes up by 100G's, Silverstream stays the same at 550G's. Siege now at 650G's more than Silverstream. _

_Siege swung his javelin at Silverstream she tried to dodge by stepping back out of his reach but she is to slow her power level lower than his_. "Umm Zane can I have some help?" she asked as she tried to dodge once more.

Zane looked at his cards. He picks one.

"Ability Activate: Light Driver!"

_"__Silverstream goes up by 200gs and Siege is negated down by 400gs. _

_Silverstream: 550 +200= 750gs _

_Siege 650gs – 400gs = 250gs_

Walter is not worried looking as the power is drained from his Bakugan no in fact he seems happy about it.

"Thank you," with a small smirk he spoke swiftly.

As Zane is trying to figure out the card that Siege is standing on glows brightly.

"Gate Card open. Power swap!"

"What? Now Silverstream is at 250gs and Siege is at 750! How do I combat that?" Zane cried out as he saw Silverstream get knocked out of the sky and revert back to ball form in a flash of light.

_Round one Walter._

With a growl of defeat Zane threw down another card and the battle began again.

This time Zane looked at his card. He also had a power swapping card, a battle refrain, power merge. All these where his gate cards. Plus he has a character card that ads 700 to Silverstream.

Zane smiled he now had his battle plan.

"Okay, Gate card set!, Bakugan brawl Haos Silverstream stand!"

Silverstream roared with joy at being back in the battle for now she wants to win. "Bring it! I will not be defeated this time!"

Zane called the name of the Ability card Chaos Flash.

_Silverstream; 550gs + 200 +700 = 1,450gs _

_Aquos Siege 550- 700 = 150gs_

Silverstream flew over the Knight and blasted him with a ray of Haos fire energy. With a cry of pain the Knight was returned to ball form.

Round 2: Zane.

Walter looked winded after that second round, "that was a good battle, I think you will do just fine on your adventure, return Aquos Siege," the blue knight reverted back to ball form in a flash of blue light.

Silverstream looked at Walter her eyes narrowed in wonderment, "What was that? Two rounds and we are done? That was pitiful," then she also rent back to ball form. Flying into Zane's awaiting hand she looked back at him then back to Walter.

"You fought well, but there will be more opponents stronger than I but see you will grow and evolve into the true ultimate Dragoniod second only to Drago. Take care, Zane of your team. Now I will give you the Running shoes. Here." Walter opened his bag and have Zane a new pair of black running shoes.

"Thank you sir,"

"Now head east out of town and go to Mr. Pokémon's House. That's all have a good day." With that Walter ran away.

"Well that first battle went well," Silverstream said with smugness.

"But next time we will win in the first round," Zane said as they moved from the beach. Coco ran ahead of her master, Stormblade chirped at her to come back it was not safe, but Coco did not listen. She kept running until she vanished in the tall grasses. With a sigh, Zane retracts Stormblade into her pokeball and takes off at a sprint after his Pokemon.

Soon he reaches her only to see her in a fight with a wild Pidgy. She blast the bird with ember and the scent of singed feathers is strong. With a squawk the injured bird flew off. Coco gave a yip of pleasure at winning her first fight.

"I won!" she yowled in joy. Zane shook his head and pulled Coco's ball from his belt to put her back she growled at him. Shooting small flames at him. He cried out and dodged the flames only to have her run off again for some time they ran. Soon they came to a house. A boy with red hair came rushing out of the house with a round thing under his arm.

"Stop thief!"

"Go CoCo use tackle!" the little fox dashed off after the boy and knocked him to the ground, she then caught the shape in her mouth. With a swift turn she ran back to Zane.

The red haired boy leaped to his feet and pulled out a Bakugan and a Chimchar. "You will battle me. You will learn to fear the name Steve! The greatest Bakugan/Pokemon master!"

Silverstream looked at the small Bakugan floating next to Steve. A Raveniod. A Simple Bakugan.

"Really? You don't look like the Greatest Master or Brawler to me, Steve," Silverstream spoke with mockery in her voice. She then looks at CoCo, then at Scamper, whom Zane had brought out to hose CoCo down. She chuckled at the thought of the water bird spraying down the fire fox. Then she remember that a challenge was being issued, she looks to Zane.

"No, not now," with that Zane went into the house.

Steve growled, "You will be sorry for that when you get out then I will battle you!" with that Steve ran off.

"He was a coward, let's go rest," Silverstream said as they enter the house.

The house is sparse of furniture but a table and chairs. Zane sees an old man in a lab coat crying at the table.

"It's gone, it's gone! My research is stolen," the Professor said.

Zane looked at the white, green spotted egg and knew this must be what his is crying about.

"Sir, umm hi, my name is Zane and I stopped the thief so here is the missing egg."

The man looked up with joy. "Oh thank you Zane! I was to give that to Prof Oak but that boy ran in and took it from me like he took that poor Pokemon from Oak. Can you take the egg to him?" the Prof. asked.

Zane looked at the egg and knew he must.

"Yes I will."

"Oh good."

So Zane told the man he would return shortly and moved out to begin his journey back to his home town.

"Again! We just left that town! Why do we have to go back?" whined Silverstream. "Oh well maybe I can kick some Pokemon butt!" that thought cheered her up and made Zane laugh as they headed back to Cherrygrove City.


	5. Chapter 5 back to prof oak

A/n just to let my reader or readers some chapters will be less than a thousand words while others may be at or more than a 1,000 words. sorry for the break but I'm back to finish this awesome story. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. don't know when next chap may be. but I will finish this story! have good day or night. virtually love you. :)

Chapter 4 Back to Prof Oak

**The rain was uncomfortable to the fire type Coco so Zane put her back inside her Ball. With the rain pouring down them as they made it to the last step into the professor's Oak lab as Zane got closer Silverstream flew from his pocket. "Can we rest when we get inside?"**

**.Zane looked at her the rain beading on her scales. "Are you cold Silver?" she nodded. "Not a Pyrus bakugan need sunlight for warmth." she groaned dramatic and then went back inside of his pocket. Zane smiled at his Bakugan. **

**Just then a voice screamed at him as he stepped inside of the lab. "Halt thief!" **

**A policemen swiftly came over to them. Silverstream surged from the pocket ready to fight.**

**"We are not thieves you fool!" she growled with anger it was an injustice in her eyes. Zane took hold of her before she could attack. "You are under arrest for the theft of 1 Chimchar now hand it over!" **

Silverstream snarled. Her wings flapping swiftly in her angered ball form. Zane looked at the guard of the town in shock. Calmly he spoke.

"The guy you want is named Steve and he has bright red hair his bakugan is a Raveniod. I don't remember the attribute of it. He is the guy you want." the policeman nodded. Then the professor saw that Zane held the egg.

"You have it! Good job" oak was clearly happy he took the egg from Zane. After he took the egg he turned to the police man and said "You may go now," the officer left to find the lead.

Oak smiled at Zane. "I want to thank you for bringing me this egg. It is important to my research. Now my fearless trainer. You should face your first gym in Violet City north of here, after that you will be well on your way to the Champion. Now go and have fun" Oak turned from Zane then he smiled and swept off the table five small balls all black in color with a emental symbol on them. Red, purple, green, yellow, blue and orange.

"What type of Pokeballs are those?" Zane in awe.

"Those are no balls for Pokemon but for Bakugan!. Kirk the man who lives in Slowpoke Town makes them from Apricorn fruit. Now the only problem is you must use the right ball with that Bakugan's Element. For starters."

Picking up the Black ball with the Yellow symbol he threw it at Silverstream. The ball sent out a yellow beam that engulfed the Haos Dragoness.

"What is happening? Help Zane! Don't let me…" she broke off as the light sent her into the BakuBall.

Zane watched in awe as the Haos Symbol flashed with rapid blinks until it stopped.

"That my boy is how you capture a Bakugan. But first like Pokemon you must weaken it. Here take this."

In his hand he gave him what looked like a BakuMeter but it was slightly larger.

"This is a Bakugan Vitals scanner. When you encounter wild Bakugan it tells you their G'power and how high their battle health. Focus on the Health for catching them. When it is orange or red you can throw the ball. They are for sale at the POkemart stories with other stuff."

Zane was happy to be on his way.

"Hello! I'm still inside this Ball!" Silverstream cried. "Oh Right, now in order to get the Bakugan or Pokemon Ball open, just press the side of the ball and it will open," Oak did this and Silverstream was free. With a rustling of her scales she flew back to her master's shoulder.

"It's not bad in there, at least it was warm." She smiled. Now filled with pride and confidence Zane left the Lab and headed onto the path to the first gym.


End file.
